


Rudolf's Therapist

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Rock Candy (Website)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Themed, Furry, Gay, Large Cock, M/M, Reindeer, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Yaoi, excessive cum, sexual therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: Inspired by Rock Candy games. Sixten is requested to aid the legendary red nosed reindeer with a serious problem he has.





	Rudolf's Therapist

Rudolf’s Therapist

 

 

Just getting home is a young cat-boy with black hair, black ears with a little white hair inside them, tan skin and a black tail. He wears a black hoodie with a necklace with a metal cat head hanging over his zipped-up hoodie, his black pants shield his black briefs from the world while his brown boots are much easier to spot. He checks his watch to see that the time is 6:00pm. His name is Sixten and he has just unlocked the door to the home of his parents on this fine early night.

 

He opens the door to see that the lights are off, he turns on the hall light then turns to pull his key from the door before closing it. He walks down the hallway before he turns into the kitchen, turning on the light and seeing a note on the counter next to a letter. Curious, Sixten walks up to the counter and pushes the letter to the side to read the note. 

 

_-We’ll be home around midnight, there’s some fish in the fridge, don’t eat too much of it so you’ll have some tomorrow. A letter came for you today, we didn’t want to open it but please tell us what’s it about tomorrow. If you’re not up when we get home, have sweet dreams._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

 

Sixten places the note down then looks at the letter which is green with a red ribbon design around the edges. Sixten turns the letter over to see that there is a stamp of a candy cane on the back. 

 

Sixten opens the letter and begins reading.

 

_Dear Sixten Truls Tub_ _én,_

 

_I am in desperate need of your assistance, a deer friend  of mine is going through rough times. I believe you will be able to help him the most, I am well aware that you have no idea of who I am but I am begging for you to help my friend. To agree to this meeting please write yes on this letter. If you say yes, you will receive another more detailed letter if not, write no, worry not it’ll be understandable and I won’t contact you again._

 

 

Sixten looks at the letter then thinks about his decision. Having thought it over for a few seconds, Sixten looks for a pen. He writes a yes on the open space on the bottom of the page. He just finishes writing the word when there is a knock on his door. He places down the pen and letter in favor of answering the door. 

 

Sixten opens the front door to see no one, he glances around and takes a step forward. A crumpling sound is heard so, Sixten looks down while moving backwards. It is another letter. Sixten bends down and picks it up. He closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. 

 

Sixten opens the second letter and begins reading. 

 

_Dear Sixten Truls Trubén,_

 

_Thank you, I know this is more than unusual but, you have done me a great service. You may have thought it a misspelling in the previous letter when I wrote ‘deer friend’, it was not. The friend that needs help is a reindeer named Rudolf, included with this letter is a picture of him._

 

Sixten stops reading and opens up the envelope, seeing a headshot of a reindeer with dark fur around his head, a brown snout and a bright glowing nose, his antlers are extended outside the picture frame but, between them is brown hair that is swooped to the right. Sixten puts down the picture and resumes reading. 

 

_His problem is similar to yours, it’s just harder for him do what he needs to without getting irritable, to put it nicely. I believe getting him away for a while to talk with someone who’s going through what’s he’s going through will be very beneficial. I have in mind that he sees you at least twice a week, at the same time as so it becomes routine. What are your best times, they can be together or farther apart, that is if you still choose to agree. The option of disagreeing is still on the table and will remain on the table even after meeting him._

 

Sixten picks up the pen and writes: 

 

_Monday, 7:00pm_

_Friday, 7:00pm_

 

Sixten briefly looks at the picture of Rudolf on the counter before he hears  a knock on his door. He goes out to check who it is. This time, after opening the door, Sixten looks down at the doormat before stepping out of the door frame. Sixten walks back into his home and walks into the kitchen. Sixten opens the green envelope and pulls out the letter. 

 

_Dear Sixten Truls Trubén,_

 

_Thank you. There will be boat parked in the sixth slot of the fifth aisle of the boat yard. Rudolf has agreed to meet you too and just a bit of warning, he’s not unusually a violent one but he has lately been more irritable and vulgar. I do not know how he will fully react when he is with you but worry not you can always cease your assistance, I’ll be writing letters to you on the days you have chosen. That is, if you also agree to this letter._

 

Sixten thinks for a small while, just a little bob of his head before he writes yes on the open space. Sixten looks up, not a sound to be heard. He waits some more but nothing happens. Sixten starts collecting the letters, putting them back into their rightful envelopes then rubber bands them all together.  

 

Stretching and letting out a yawn, Sixten goes upstairs, putting the letters on his book shelf. Sixten undresses down to his black boxers and then jumps on his bed. He widely stretches out again, letting out a long moan. He relaxes laying and smiling at the fact of having the night all to himself. 

 

Very early the following morning, Sixten takes a shower before getting dressed. He rushes to work on the docks. The early morn passes, with Sixten enjoying what he does. Sixten looks at the people passing by, some together, some in groups and some alone. He smiles and imagines himself with someone a beautiful busty someone. He sighs to himself lowering his head as the fantasy crashes and burns in his reality. 

 

Sixten finishes his lunch break then goes back to work. He takes some extra hours, wanting some overtime pay until 5. He clocks out then goes home, his parents having gotten home a little earlier than he has. He makes a meal for himself and tells his parents he’s going out and for an hour but it could be longer. They ok it but want him to call or text them if he’s out more than two hours with at least a time frame of when he will be back home. Sixten gives them a smile and agrees to those loving terms. 

 

His parents ask what the letter was about and Sixten answers with ‘someone wants his help’, which is the reason he’s going out. His parents show some worry but, Sixten believes the person is just too shy to ask him in person, which he can understand. 

 

At 6:30, Sixten leaves home, having taken a short shower before doing so. He walks out bidding his parents a du for the time being. Sixten walks down to the boat yard, looking at rows of boats. Already knowing it pretty well, he walks up to the new boat. This boat sticks out, with red and green ribbons, various ornaments with bells and lights decorating its exterior.  Sixten looked at it and thought that it looked like a boat one would love to get drunk in. 

 

“Hello?”- Sixten walks a bit closer to the boat, taking a step on it. “I know I’m a bit early but better early than late, right?” Sixten looks around, finding a descending staircase. He takes the liberty of going down them carefully. When his foot touches the third step the lights flash on, nothing too special exposes itself to his golden yellow eyes. 

 

The boat’s interior’s design is similar to its exterior but there are a number of differences. There’s a walk-in kitchen to the right and a cushioned nook bench which starts from the left wall and turns with the back wall for a foot. Between the wooden nook bench and the kitchen is a closed doorway. There are lights strung about the room, lining the rim of the ceiling. Stickers, faintly glowing yellow stars, are hung up along the walls. In the nook with the bench is a white sheeted table with tiny snowmen and small reindeer figurines.

 

Despite all that, the only thing that catches Sixten’s eyes is Rudolf, who is on the end part of the long bench, sitting next to the doorway. Rudolf has a clear view of him too, and is a lot bigger than Sixten first thought he’d be. Sixten stares at Rudolf, who stares back at him. For some time there is only silence between them. 

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Want a cookie?”-Rudolf speaks up, glancing to his right at the kitchen. 

 

“...sure.” Sixten says, now just starting to walk down the rest of the steps. 

 

Sixten reaches the bottom and is even more surprised at Rudolf’s large physique when the anthropomorphic reindeer stands up. Rudolf wears a large red coat that has white cotton rims and black buttons going down the front, the first two are unbuttoned, showing his brown chest hair. He wears red pants similar to his coat aside from the cotton laced rims. Sixten can clearly see that the reindeer fills out the uniform, the fabric spreads across his muscular frame.

 

Rudolf walks into the kitchen and pulls out a tray from the oven. Rudolf sets the tray down on the counter then grabs a medium sized bowl from the cabinet above the stove. After putting the cookies in the bowl, Rudolf walks back to his spot on the extended bench. He places the bowl on the table keeping it within arm distance. 

 

Sixten approaches the bowl and takes out a cookie. He takes a small bite of it and his eyes light up.

 

“These are amazing, did you make these?”

 

“Yeah, but, the recipe belongs to Mrs. Clause.” Rudolf says, taking a cookie for himself. “So, do I just tell you my problems or what?”

 

“Uhh sure, let’s go with that, it is why I’m here.” 

 

“Well my problem is...” Sixten sits down on bench on the right-hand side of the bowl, still able to notice the reindeer grit his teeth. “That I can’t get a girl to touch me. Hell can’t even get one to talk to me for long enough for the subject to spring up.” 

 

“Oh. Oh, so that’s the reason the letter mentioned we have similar problems. Wait, how’d you know that I have problems with girls?” 

 

“I don’t know much about you kid, Santa got this all prepared, he knows more about you than I ever will.” 

 

“Santa?”

 

“Santa Clause, you have to have heard of him.” 

 

“Yeah, I have...just didn’t really think about it that much. So, you’re Rudolf.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“The red nosed reindeer.” 

 

“Not the only part of me that’s red.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yeah, but not many people know that part.” 

 

“...so, anyway, what happens when you talk to a girl?” 

 

“On the off occasion, I think I scare them. I’m different than the others, I wasn’t when I was smaller but, now, I’ve grown out and stick out like a candy cane in an Easter basket.”

 

“It’s tough but, least you can talk to them. I get too nervous and even if I do manage to approach them, I’m too panicked to say anything.”  

 

“I was like that when I was small, but as my confidence grew from being Santa’s favorite, I got better at talking with the girls.” 

 

“So, I don’t mean to change the subject, well, only slightly. Santa has told me that you have been, irritable lately. What’s that all about?” 

 

“Oh, he put it like that? Man, he’s too kind for this world. Irritable is putting it lightly. I’ve been fighting with the other reindeer verbally and physically. All of them are in some sort of relationship. Being one of Santa’s reindeer is a good gig, a very good gig.” 

 

“Cool but back to the matter at hand. You’re jealous, thought it’d be better to just come out with it. I know what you’re going through. Every couple I see makes me long for someone for myself but, I don’t have anyone, well not in that way.” 

 

“Hmph, yeah I guess I am jealous. I mean, they all have to follow my lead, I’m the most important, all the others are replaceable yet they all have found someone pretty easily. It’s not fair.” 

 

“No, it’s not, but fighting isn’t going to help. In fact, it probably will make others more afraid of you.” Rudolf leans back against the wall, turning his head away from Sixten. “I hope I haven’t misspoken, I do only want to help.” 

 

“Then what do you suggest I do?” 

 

“Uhh uhh well, first, you should apologize to those you have hurt.”

 

“Santa made me do that.” 

 

“Did you mean it then? Or were you just following what he said?”

 

“...” Rudolf’s head lowers. 

 

“Are you sorry?”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Then apologize, I’m sure they’ll understand your plight but, being a jerk will make them less sympathetic and less likely to help you find a partner.” 

 

“You’re a smart cookie for one so young.” 

 

“Thank you, but, I’m twenty-one.” 

 

“What? Really? I thought you were sixteen.” 

 

“Sixten is my name.” 

 

“Oh well, you look young too...so, how long do I have to be here?” 

 

“Uh I don’t know, on TV I think most sessions are supposed to be an hour, I’m never too sure through, how long have we been here?” 

 

“I’ve been here for an hour but you got here ten minutes ago.” 

 

“Oh, uhh so do you still want to talk about-“

 

“Not really.” 

 

“Ok. Uh so, what’s it like living on the North Pole?” 

 

“It was good, people liked me, respected me to some degree but then my fur changed and I will admit it, I’ve been known to intimidate a few towns deer for fun. This rock-hard body probably doesn’t help say I’m looking for-” 

 

“Love?”

 

“I was gonna say sex but love wouldn’t be bad.” 

 

“I doubt I could get that far with a girl, I’ll just settle for one who will let me touch her. Caress her boobs, maybe give her a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips.” Sixten smiles dreamily to the ceiling.   

 

“Shut up.” Rudolf stares, taking Sixten out of his fantasy.

 

“Uh sorry. Whoa, uh sorry.” Sixten says noticing the bulge in Rudolf’s pants. 

 

“Thanks, **_Sixteen_** now, I’m up and it won’t go down for like an hour.” Rudolf growls, glaring at Sixten.

 

“Forgive me, I didn’t think that would happen, I was lost in my own fantasy.”

 

“...”

 

“An hour? Really?”

 

“Well, I’m not masturbating in front of a stranger.” 

 

“Oh, well, hard to say which one will be more awkward huh?” Sixten says trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I have no problem with you seeing my erection, but letting you see me touch myself? I’ll save that until I know you more.” 

 

“Ahaha, you're funny.” Sixten says with a light chuckle which dies down and stops completely when he looks at Rudolf’s unchanging demeanor. “Oh, you’d actually do that in front of me?” 

 

“Well, can’t do it at the North Pole, there’s always someone right around the corner heading your direction. I’ve been caught so many times, Santa has given me this boat to ride out and do what I needed to do, that was a more than a year ago. Things just bottled up though, I never felt comfortable talking about this to anyone. It’s still weird now, but, I’ve already said the worst of it.” 

 

“I get that, I don’t tell my parents about all the things I wish I could do with a girl yet hopelessly can’t.”

 

“Why would you tell your parents?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t, but I guess cuz they care and I live with them and-“

 

“You live with your parents?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Don’t you want to move out or something?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind it, but it’s not like I’m making mad money right now. I’m just a fisherman’s assistant.” 

 

“I didn’t know fishermen needed assistants. What do you do?”

 

“I prepare everything they need, the boat itself, the chum, the fishing pole, the engine, checking the weather of the day, basically everything.” 

 

“Sounds boring.”

 

“Well, I get to be on a boat so I’m happy, mostly.” 

 

“Hm…well, good jolly for you.” 

 

“What do you do that makes you happy?” 

 

“Uhh…well, I do enjoy traveling with Santa.”

 

“How often do you do that?”

 

“Three times a year. All of them within the same week. The first two times are practice runs, to make sure we do everything with our allotted time frame. The third is the big one: the trip, the presents, and all the holly jolly goodness.” 

 

“Oh, and what do you do the rest of the year?”

 

“Try to get laid and fail at it, I try to be ok with being alone but, my body is screaming to be with somebody.” 

 

“Yeah well, I’m glad you’re not depressed. Some people in similar conditions get depressed and only get sadder. I’m glad you’re not like that but, on the other hand, I don’t think getting violent will help anyone.” 

 

“I was depressed when I was real young and no one would hang out with me or let me play-“

 

“Reindeer games.” Sixten cuts in excitedly.

 

“Keep interrupting me, short stuff.” 

 

“Uh sorry, but you are a Christmas celebrity. There was a show, a song and-”

 

“I’m well aware of all the various Christmas songs and stories, some of them make me happy, but not a lot. I feel like I’m back at square one.” 

 

“You’re not though, you’ve gone a long way, from being an outcast to being the leader of the one and only Santa Claus’s sleigh.” 

 

“Hmm.” Rudolf nods his head.

 

“And look at you, you have definitely aged well.” 

 

“Thanks, I work out a lot, helps pass the time.” 

 

Sixten smiles and takes another cookie. “So, you made these, do you like to cook?”

 

“I guess, I mostly cook for just myself. Though occasionally, I’ve been eating with the Mr. and Mrs.” 

 

“Really? What’s that like?”

 

“Wonderful, they’re delightful people but more passive than anyone else there, not that they can’t be strict disciplinarians but, they’re very nice with big hearts.” 

 

“That’s nice to hear.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m grateful to have them, everyone is. I do feel bad about putting them through my fucked-up shit.”

 

“Well it’s only natural, right? You can’t control your urges.” 

 

Rudolf looks to Sixten, a smile threatening to show but, he stops himself. 

 

“You’re right, so, not that we’ve been here that long but, do you plan on doing this again? I know Santa is going to write to you and will wonder the same thing so, you can just tell me and I’ll let him know. That way he won’t have to write to you again.” 

 

“Uh yeah, I mean I like this, not that bad. I like talking to someone who knows how hard it is to get a girl.”

 

“Yeah, just like Santa to help two people at the same time with each other.” 

 

“I’m guessing that means you plan on sticking with me.” 

 

“I need to get things like this off my chest, regardless of who is it to as long as they don’t really know me like the people back at home.” 

 

“I know the feeling.”

 

“…” Rudolf nods and takes a half bite of a cookie.

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“So, uhh what kind of girls do you like?”

 

“Really? Is now the time for this? This thing won’t go down.”

 

“Well then, it doesn’t really matter, does it? If it won’t go away regardless if we talk about this or not, then it can’t get that much weirder.” 

 

“…I like thin girls well… doe, but really, I’ll take just about anyone at this point.” 

 

“Huh, I like girls with big chests. I mean, I’ll take one who isn’t busty, but a large chest is perfect for me. You know have something to hold, rub kiss-“

 

“Alright! I get it! Now shut up! Gosh!” 

 

Sixten jolts in his seat, just glancing at the wet stain at the tip of the bulge.

 

“Oh, oops my apologies.”

 

“Whatever, just don’t do it again or I’ll start to listen to the thoughts in my mind.”

 

“What thoughts are those?”

 

“That ass is a good replacement for pussy.” 

 

“Oh, oh uhh I wouldn’t know and I doubt that to a degree.” Sixten says before thinking about if he was the one that said that to another boy. “I mean, maybe if they looked somewhat like a girl.”

 

“You look like a girl to me.” Rudolf states, nearly glaring at Sixten.

 

“What? I do not. You look more like a girl with that chest of yours. Bustier than any girl I’ve seen.” Rudolf growls at the comment then lets out a groan. “What? Is everything ok? It was just a joke.” 

 

“No no, I was just actually considering what it would be like to do...it.” 

 

“Oh...and?”

 

“Have you ever had sex before?”

 

“Uhh no, but, I know what to do when the time comes. I may be a virgin but I know my stuff.” 

 

“And how against are you with that idea?”

 

“Never thought about it.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Say something.” Rudolf urges, finding the air of silence unbearable.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I could dip it in a dude.”

 

“Wait, do you think I’m suggesting you get on me? Other way around.” 

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“Hello, I’m bigger than you therefore I’m on top.”

 

“You’re bigger than me therefore I should top as you’ll just hurt me.”

 

“I’d be gentle... at first.” 

 

“How much do you know about sex? I think from what I said before, I know more and I’m less likely to injure you even if I don’t mean to so, I should top.”

 

“I guess, I can see your point but, I don’t agree with it.” 

 

“Well, then I’ll leave you to take care of yourself and, I mean, if it’s really that unbearable.”

 

“Well, talking about sex isn’t helping, ....uggh fine, but, how big are you?” 

 

“You mean down there?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Not as big as you are.” Sixten says looking at Rudolf’s shameless pride, which bulges in his red pants.

 

“Yeah, no question there. Take off your pants.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Take ‘em off.” Rudolf says more forcefully.

 

Sixten pauses for a moment before getting up, he blushes as he starts to fumble with his belt. He undoes his pants and pushes them to the floor, then has his boxers do the same. Rudolf grins widely at the sight of Sixten’s member. “Wow, you weren’t kidding! That’s hilarious!”

 

“Don’t laugh at it...”

 

“Oh wow! I bet you wanted to top cuz you know you never will!” Rudolf loudly laughs out.

 

“That was uncalled for.” Sixten states, his blush fading and his head lowering. 

 

“Ahah, ah sorry dude. I just well, ahah…let’s see what you can do with it.” Rudolf says trying to stop himself from chuckling as he stands up. Sixten steps out of his pants and underwear which are pooled around his feet. While Sixten unzips his hoodie, Rudolf slides his coat down his arms. Rudolf then tosses the large coat at the bench, returning his attention to the half-naked Sixten. “Well, you gonna try to get it up or what?”

 

“... I can’t do it with you watching me.” Sixten says with a shy calmness to his voice. 

 

“Fine.” Rudolf says, walking into the kitchen, leaving Sixten to take off his red shirt. Rudolf re-enters the room with a stick of butter in his hand. “I didn’t think this was gonna happen so, I didn’t bring proper lube, but I figured I’d get aroused at some point so, I got lots of exotic butters.” 

 

“Cool, so, you gonna turn around now? It’s weird enough that I’m getting hard for a guy. It’s just too weird for said guy to watch me do it.” Sixten says, not wanting to be looked at.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Rudolf grumbles, putting the butter on the table next to the bowl of cookies. Rudolf turns his back turned to Sixten with his arms crossed over his chest. After a few moments, Rudolf grows impatient and looks over his shoulder. “What’s really weird is waiting for a guy to get hard. Do you need help or something?” 

 

“You could lose the pants.”  

 

“I’m not going to object cuz they’re tight, but how does that help?” Rudolf says pulling down his red pants, bending over to pull them off his feet. 

 

“I do like big boobs but I also like round asses and you have pretty good one.” Sixten says as Rudolf stands up right looking back at Sixten.

 

“I’m ignoring what you just said.” Rudolf says before taking a step towards Rudolf.

 

“Don’t look ok.” 

 

“Whatever, just get on with it.” Sixten looks up at Rudolf for a few moments, checking the corners of his eyes. Rudolf keeps his word and stares directly in front of him. He does however, growl and twitch when he feels hands on his backside. Sixten has buttered up his hands and is rubbing Rudolf’s butt. He parts the strong cheeks and puts a finger to the brown pucker. “Ah! Okay, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“I’m preparing you, I’m not just gonna shove myself inside you. I have to loosen you up first. This is how you make it not hurt.” 

 

“Ugh, well whatever, you’re lucky I’m too horny to disagree.” Sixten nods and starts to prod the hole, pushing his finger against the pucker but not going inside. 

 

“Relax Rudolf, take deep breaths.” 

 

Rudolf huffs but then does just that taking in a big breath through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. 

 

“Ah! You bitch!” Rudolf jolts forward at a sudden intrusion, his arms flying open, his back arches and he’s pushed onto his toes. After a silent beat, Rudolf rolls himself back onto his heels, growling as he feels Sixten’s finger slide further into him. 

 

“Deep breaths.” 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Sixten looks up at Rudolf, trying to judge how uncomfortable he is.  It’s a difficult call to make with the limited view of the reindeer’s face. Sixten lowers his gaze, now watching himself groove his finger back and forth. The large muscle-bound reindeer grunts as the smaller cat-boy pushes inside. Rudolf takes his breaths when the finger slides out, grunting upon its entry. Sixten takes deep breaths himself, imagining a different person in his mind but loving the clenching and feeling of Rudolf’s hole. Sixten pulls his finger out entirely, watching the hole clench, retract, and clench again. 

 

Sixten smiles as he takes an interest in that, the aspect as a whole. Sixten puts his index finger and pointer together while he keeps the other retracted. Sixten pushes those two inter the hole. 

 

“UGH! Fuck! Give me a warning or something fuck!” Rudolf shouts having put his hands on the wall before him in reaction to being pushed slightly forward. 

 

“This isn’t a half bad angle, bend down more.” 

 

“Don’t tell me what to do, I have half a mind to shove this cock into you for putting me through this.” Rudolf growls, looking back at Sixten, seeing his still calm face. 

 

Sixten doesn’t give a reply as he eases his two fingers into Rudolf. The reindeer loudly groans tilting his head back, clenching his eyes shut and leaning forward just a bit. Sixten goes slow, the tightness makes that an easy job. Sixten takes his time loosening Rudolf up with two fingers. Once Rudolf is calm enough, Sixten aligns his penis with the loosened hole, the actual act of getting an erection proving easier than he first thought. 

 

Sixten prods the widened pucker, pushing his tip against it then moving back. He repeats this move five times counting down as he does so. 

 

“One and…zero.” Sixten groans as he pushes himself inside an ever-clenching cave. He lets out a moan as he continues to push in. Rudolf however, surprisingly, is a lot quieter than he has been. “Ohh R-Rudolf? Are you alright?” Sixten says from the comfort of being clenched upon. Rudolf has his nails dragging into the wall, making visible marks. Rudolf takes a step forward putting some distance between his back and Sixten’s chest. Sixten lets out a coo, the reason why soon enters Rudolf’s mind as it enters his body. 

 

“Did...did you just cum inside me?” Rudolf says more surprised than anything else. 

 

“Uhh, ye-yeah you feel really good. The clenching and unclenching is amazing on my dick.” Sixten coos, surpassing calm and in a new mellow high, all his worries having melted by his sudden release.

 

 “Ugh! What are yoU doing!? Stop moving! Ugh!” Rudolf yells as Sixten closes the space between them, his cock pushing itself back inside Rudolf. The reindeer tightly clenches his cheeks trying to stop Sixten but to no avail. Rudolf groans as Sixten stops moving, but only because he is fully inserted inside him. 

 

Rudolf falls forward in momentary exhaustion, his head hitting the wall. He pants, taking in deep breaths from his mouth which is hung open. His chest heaves with his every breath, he lifts his hands up to the space next to his face clawing at the wall again. 

 

“Oh, you feel so good.” Sixten says after a while of staying still, the tone of voice sending off red lights in Rudolf’s system.

 

“Don’t-don’t you fucking dare.” Rudolf threatens before he grits his teeth and clenches his eyes, feeling another load from Sixten. Sixten’s moanful coos are torture, though the very feeling of him stirs a feeling with the reindeer. 

 

“Ahhh ooo c-can I move now?”

 

“Absol-fucking-lutely not.” 

 

“Oh, come on as much I love this feel, it gets better, so much better I can just imagine it.” Sixten says longingly, putting his hands to Rudolf’s hips. Sixten eases himself out, not by much, just a few inches, just enough. Sixten thrusts his hips forward making Rudolf’s eyes shoot open, and his body shakes. His breath is shaking but voiceless. “See was that so bad?” Sixten says pulling his hips back to thrusts them forward again. Sixten moans with a smile forming on his face his thrusts become more frequent, the sound of his flesh hitting Rudolf’s becomes easier to hear. “Oh, this is better than I could have hoped.” 

 

“Ugh, glad you’re enjoying yourself. Ugh- nnnp but you’re supposed to be- uuugghh ah! Helping me!” 

 

“Oh right. Hmm.” Sixten tries to think clearly, his hips keep moving though, and soon he bites his bottom lip. Leaning his upper body back and leaning his lower half forward, Sixten lets out a series of moans with his release. “Ah.  Oh! Ooh! Aw yeahh…” 

 

“F-fuck.” 

 

“Ah! Ah!”

 

“J-just stop cumming.”

 

“I can’t.” Sixten says his smile shrinking.

 

“Just ah stop cumming.”

 

“I can’t your insides feel so good. OH! So good~”

 

“F-fuck, not like this. Oohh.” Rudolf moans as his bouncing cock fires its pent-up juices all over the bench and part of the wall.

 

“OH! OH! How can I stop when you clench me like that? I think I’m cumming again.”

 

“You nnn n-never st-stopped.” Rudolf struggles to speak through his own orgasm let alone through Sixten’s constant pounding. 

 

“Oh fuck, it’s happening.” Sixten’s smile is large and open. He spreads his legs and presses his hips to Rudolf’s cheeks. 

 

“Wha-what is? Nnn-Ah! Ah! What the hell!? Are you getting bigger!?”

 

“Yeah, it does that when I’m really sexually excited. I meant to tell you but I forgot.”

 

“Just get out! You’re huge!”

 

“Just a few thrusts?” Sixten whines. 

 

“Ugh! No!” Sixten groans but pulls backwards, groaning and moaning as his hips will only move so much. “Nnn, get out of me.”

 

“I think I’m stuck unff.” Sixten says moving his hips back pulling at the tight pucker.

 

“Uuuhh you can’t be serious.” Rudolf groans out, he then feels Sixten push forward regaining the one inch he was able to pull out. Sixten rests his head on Rudolf’s back, his hands going up and rubbing the muscular pectorals. Sixten pinches Rudolf’s nipples between his fingers. Rudolf groans as Sixten begins tugging on his chest. “Ugh fuck what are you doing now?”

 

“Trying to make you feel better while we’re -unf. Fuck yes.” Sixten says giving short thrusts forward, sending load after load into Rudolf.

 

“Ah Ah! You’re lucky I’m starting to get used to this. Golly gosh you’re cumming so much. Please tell me you’ll shrinking down now?” 

 

“Normally I would but this feels so good.” Sixten coos as he gyrates in place, before giving Rudolf a particularly hard tug. 

 

“Ooo.” Rudolf leans his head back, puffing out his chest in motion with Sixten’s hands. “Once we’re done I’m going to do...something...” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I’ll think of something Ah stop tugging so hard, I’m not going to cum again, no matter what I say.” 

 

“This was your idea, don’t blame me.” Sixten says before grinding his hips into Rudolf, having his hands grip the chest and give the fleshy muscles a god squeeze. “Oh, your chest feels fantastic.”

 

“Unf just shut up.” Sixten smiles, he gives Rudolf a few playful nipple tugs before thrusting out, groaning as he managed to pull more of himself out than before. Sixten tugs hard on the erect nipples as he thrusts forward. “F-fuck! Stop tug-Gah! Fuck...my ass is going to be so sore later. _Gonna make sure you know the feeling too._ Unngh.” Rudolf mumbles to himself, just loud enough for Sixten to hear but not loud enough for him to know what was actually said.

 

“Huh did you say something? Why are you mumbling?” 

 

“Just- ugh.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“Just get out of me for a bit.”

 

“O-okay.” Sixten lowers his hands all the down to Rudolf’s cheeks. Sixten spreads the cheeks and pushes Rudolf forward. The two groan as Sixten truly tries to expel his tool from Rudolf. Though slow, the member is extracted engorged inch after engorged inch, the shaft is exposed. Sixten grunts when he finds that the head of his cock refuses to go. He tugs at the pucker but it moves back with him. He does this several times, each time making Rudolf groan or moan or make another sound. 

 

 “This part might hurt a bit, so if it does sorry.” Rudolf doesn’t say a word he just digs his fingers into the wall as Sixten tugs even harder at the clinging flesh. Sixten groans as he pulls at himself but he stops when the constant clenching on his head gets to be too much. Sixten bites his bottom lip and spews his seed into Rudolf, who finds himself almost there already. 

 

Sixten looks down at his throbbing swollen length, watching it pulsate as he cums. Rudolf takes matters into his own hands, he turns himself part way and puts a hand on Sixten’s chest. Rudolf gives a grunt and a groan then he pushes Sixten away. He has hope that dislodging himself from the cat boy would prevent what came next but instead it just came all the more immediate.

 

Rudolf falls to his knees, his arms on the top cop of the bench, gripping the small frame. He howls as he further paints the bench, seed crashing down upon in thick gooey waves. 

 

Sixten watches, entranced at the puckering hole, finding it even more arousing. He begins to stoke himself, doing so lightly as to not waste a drop of his next orgasm. Sixten waits for Rudolf to subside in his release before approaching him. Sixten places a hand on Rudolf’s shoulder, the other hand holds his own erection a bit tightly. 

 

“That was quite a sight.” 

 

“...”Rudolf pants with his head down lower than his raised arms, able to see the massive mess he has made and his still raring to go glowing phallus. Sixten pushes himself back into Rudolf, who clenches his eyes and grits his teeth. “Nnn!”

 

“Just a few more times okay?” Sixten says lustfully pushing himself deep inside. 

 

“Nnn! Ah! Ha! Ha! Golly gosh! How many times can you go?! AH!” Rudolf is given strong thrusts, able to hear Sixten moaning behind him. His hips are held tightly and are being moved to meet such thrusts. 

 

“Oh, fuck yes, this is what I hoped my first girl would be like.” Sixten coos, thrusting in and out, skin slapping skin becoming ever so louder.

 

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahh! I’m n-not your girl!”

 

“I know- Ah- you’re kinda better than how I thought it would have actually played out. Unnf. You’re oohh so much better!” Sixten presses himself forward, further filling Rudolf. Sixten grinds his hips as he begins filling Rudolf with his seed once again. Rudolf groans as he feels his stomach reach full capacity. He groans louder when he starts to slowly feel his stomach expand. 

 

“Ugh…Sixten it’s too much. Nnn…”

 

“Just a few more orgasms ok? I just want to fill you up so much right now.” Sixten says before making himself pull back. Still orgasming, Sixten thrusts forward, giving a mewl at the extra pleasure. “Am I too big for you Rudolf?” Sixten playfully teases, taking a wider stance while he bends over. Sixten rests his body on top of Rudolf, chest to back. “Why don’t you clench on me some more, I think you’re finally loosening up too much.”  


“You’re lucky that I’m so close, otherwise I’d bend you over right now.”

 

“And tell me how would you do me?” Sixten says, no longer moving his hips or cumming.

 

“Hard and fast you, little kitty kat.”

 

“Oh, so like this?” Sixten pulls back then slams himself into Rudolf.

 

“AH! AH! AH! F-FUCK!” Rudolf cries out as Sixten roughly pounds his hole, having a lusty smile on his face.

 

“Would fuck me like this Rudolf? Even after I helped you out?”

 

“AH! AH! AH! STOP!”

 

“Ooo your clenching so tightly, are you cumming Rudolf?”

 

“Stop damn it!”

 

“And let you cum without me? No way, let’s cum together.”

 

“What? No! I’m so full already-fuck!”

 

“Yeeaah just six more orgasms…maybe seven. Wanna make it eight?”

 

“Fuck! When will your balls go dry!?”

 

“Oh, want to go until I can’t cum anymore? Okay! I just gotta tell my parents that I’m going to out for the whole night.” Rudolf groans at the words but he perks when Sixten dislodges himself from his ass. Sixten goes to rummage for his phone. Rudolf pulls himself off of the cum soaked bench. Rudolf uses the table for support in bringing himself to his feet, able to hear Sixten talking on the phone. “….yeah okay love you too bye.” Sixten puts his phone back into his pants, letting them fall gently back onto the ground. Sixten looks over to Rudolf, his expression calming while Rudolf’s is less than inviting. “Rudolf, I know you said that that was how’d you do me but how would you do a girl? In a similar manner?” 

 

“Oh, so now you want to talk, I’m gonna get Santa to put you on the naughty list.”

 

“Is that a yes? A no?”

 

“Ugh yeah, I guess. Why?” 

 

“Because it’s a terrible method for your first time on a girl who giving you a chance. Think about which one did you like better when we first started and I was touching your chest as well as fucking or when I just fucked you with my entire size.” 

 

“I’m not answering that.” 

 

“Well would you prefer if I go hard and fast?”

 

“...no.”

 

“And that’s because when doing that I was only focused on my own pleasure while in the start I cared about both of ours.” Sixten says with a warm smile, walking up to Rudolf. The larger male looks down at Sixten, who places his hands on his hips. Sixten holds Rudolf, their lengths together, there’s quite a size difference but Sixten’s smile doesn’t falter in the slightest.  Sixten moves his own hips, rubbing his cock against Rudolf’s. A light moan escapes Rudolf’s lips. As Sixten continues, rubbing his cock from side to side, the differently shaped members both twitch occasionally, Rudolf starts relaxing.

 

Out of the blue, Sixten leans up and licks at Rudolf’s chest. The reindeer groans, one of his nipples being licked and flicked at by wet appendage. 

 

“You can consider this a sorry for having to get so rough with you, being a virgin and all. Also-“

 

“Just shut the fuck up.” Rudolf says through a moan. Sixten nods and continues licking before getting on the tips of his toes to take the hardened nub into his mouth. Rudolf’s eyes lid before he lets them close, leaning his head back ever so slightly. Sixten moves up and down, to keep his balance but also to frot with the larger organ. The warmth emitting from the fills Sixten’s own with beautiful pleasure it is only matched by how it pulses with the tiniest movement. 

 

Sixten lets out a moan of his own, keeping his lips wrapped around Rudolf’s erect nipple. Sixten’s dick shoots its load, covering itself, Rudolf’s and both of the males’ stomachs. Rudolf lets out a groan feeling the throbbing of Sixten, and the warm liquid rushing over his member. Rudolf cums in thick ropes, painting Sixten with his sign of pleasure. The two seem to continue, they organs dancing together, enjoying each other in their own release, helping to keep the other going. 

 

It is surely only a minute, but time held no meaning in their moment of constant flow. Only when the eruption died down did the males even think of something else. Rudolf opens his eyes, glancing down at the Sixten, whose front side is covered in seed from the neck down. Rudolf is not clean either with seed all over his belly, which itself has slightly expanded for the seed still within him. 

 

Sixten pulls away from Rudolf using his hands to wipe off the seed but it makes no difference.

 

“Geez this is a bit much.” 

 

“Oh really? Guess when it’s you, you care a lot more.” 

 

“Hm. So shall we continue? I told my parents I’ll be out for a few more hours so...”

 

“Alright and before it escapes my mind, don’t tell anyone about this or about Santa Clause.” 

 

“My lips are sealed.” Sixten says going to the left-hand wall, sitting on the clean side of the nook bench. Sixten pats his lap, making Rudolf roll his eyes. Rudolf moseys on over to Sixten, putting his knees on the bench on either side of him. Rudolf leans forward, letting Sixten slip a hand under him. He feels the various movements of Sixten’s cockhead, it trying to find the once tight entrance. 

 

“AH!”

 

“There it is.” Sixten smiles as his thrust was well aimed. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Rudolf grips the wall, letting his fingers dig into it to a degree. His body bounces with the help of Sixten’s thrusting hips. Sixten’s hands roam up Rudolf’s body, feeling the shape in his expanded stomach. Sixten with curiosity in his mind, thrusts faster, his hands going up to tug on Rudolf’s chest, loving how it makes the reindeer more likely to clench on him. 

 

Sixten cums, thrusting upwards and keeping his hips in place. One eye lids but the other one is fully open and watches, delighted, seeing Rudolf’s stomach get bigger.  Rudolf groans at the feeling, but can’t ignore the pleasure running through his body. His cock leaks a steady stream of pre onto Sixten’s chest. He grits his teeth and grunts when Sixten lowers, pulling some inches out but not fully exiting his hole. Rudolf brings his legs up on the bench, taking a wide stance bending them so he can dip himself low on Sixten. Without hesitation, Rudolf starts bouncing, his balls hitting Sixten’s abdomen and his cock bobs in front of Sixten’s face. 

 

“Ugh here it comes.” Rudolf exclaims before thrusting himself downward, taking all of Sixten. Rudolf’s hips thrust forward and back, his cock spewing its juices all over Sixten’s face and hair. 

 

Sixten blindly reaches out to redirect the flow but does come close to achieving his goal. He waits it out, keeping his mouth and eyes shuts until he no longer feels the rain of gooey snow. Sixten wipes off his face, somewhat disgusted. 

 

“Yuck, it’s all in my hair too.” 

 

“Why do you think I climbed on top of you? I wanted to see how you looked covered in my cum… not bad.” Rudolf says honestly while looking Sixten up and down.  

 

“Uck, this is going to take forever to wash out.” Sixten groans looking at himself. 

 

“Don’t give me that, I have fur, it’s a lot harder to clean than your pasty smooth skin.” 

 

“Hmph... is there a shower in here? Please say yes.” 

 

“Yeah, come on.” Rudolf says, pulling himself off of Sixten and going to the door between the nook bench and the walk-in kitchen. Rudolf opens, showing a bedroom, to the right was another door. Rudolf opened that door and walked in, Sixten only a few steps behind and still trying to wipe off semen from his face. Sixten walks into a family decently sized bathroom, with a large shower that  Rudolf has already stated running. 

 

Sixten steps into the tub, positioning himself behind Rudolf. He thrusts his hips forward, startling the reindeer with penetration. Rudolf quickly put his hands on the wall so he wouldn’t greet it with his face. 

 

“Ah! You little-Ah!” 

 

“It’s what you get.” Sixten says giving Rudolf a slap on the left asscheek. 

 

“Ah! Ah! Fu-Uc-uck! Slow down damn it!”

 

“...nah, I feel great.” 

 

“What about all other shit you were about about earlier!” 

 

“That’s how you should treat a girl you want to be with, but I’m not you and you said it yourself you’re not my girl.” Sixten says with a smirk. 

 

“You mother-Ah!”

 

“Even though you moan like one.” Sixten chuckles to himself, driving his hips forward in a calm but constant motion. Sixten slams his hips forward then pulls back out to repeat the process. 

 

“FUCK!! Y-YOU!!” 

 

Sixten just smiles cheekily, thrusting and soon enough cumming, then thrusting some more and eventually cumming again. Sixten holds Rudolf after his first bathroom release, playing with his chest and tugging on his nipples. Following his second release, moments after Rudolf had achieved his own, Sixten pushes forward extending himself to activate the shower head. 

 

Warmish cold water rains down upon the two, mostly on Sixten as Rudolf is still pressed against the wall. Sixten sighs as the moisture washing away the large amounts of seed on his body. Sixten rubs himself, momentarily keeping his hips still. 

 

“Huff hufff get out of me if you’re going to wash yourself.” 

 

“But I’ve never taken a shower while in somebody.” 

 

“Then get out of me so I can wash myself.” 

 

“But I like you like this, all hot and covered in my seed.” 

 

“Most of it is mine!” 

 

“Details details.” 

 

“Get out!”

 

“Fine.” Sixten says putting his hands on Rudolf’s hips and pulling himself out of the reindeer. Rudolf grunts and takes a breath before pushing himself off the wall. Rudolf blocks the water flow, being taller than the other male. “Hey!”

 

“What?” Rudolf asks with aggression in his tone but not bothering to turn around to look at the disgruntled Sixten.

 

“You’re hogging the water.” 

 

“Deal with it.” Rudolf exclaims rubbing his form with water. 

 

“Well if I’m not going to was myself I’ll just take you up the butt again.”

 

That comment makes Rudolf pause in his movements. He’s silent but Sixten knows that he’s weighing his options. To help Rudolf decide, Sixten moves his hands towards Rudolf’s hips, but they don’t get to reach them before the much larger male turns around. 

 

“I would love for you to get in front of me.” Rudolf says with a not so trustworthy smile. Sixten pauses his eyes lowering to Rudolf’s member then up to Rudolf’s toothy grin. “Come on, **_be my guest_**.” 

 

“How bout we just shower? I’ll wait.” Sixten says having his hands raised in front of himself. 

 

“Oh? You sure? It might take a while.” 

 

“Y-yeah I’m good.” Sixten says, taking a step away from Rudolf. Sixten stands for a few minutes then he sits in the tub with crossed legs. He watches Rudolf thoroughly clean his furry self. The lack of stimuli damps Sixten’s erection, having it return to its more normal less thick size. Rudolf’s size however stays the same throughout his entire shower, even with him barely touching the thing. Feeling himself to be clean enough, Rudolf moves out of the way of the water’s fall. Rudolf leans along the longer wall, letting the water pelt Sixten’s body.

 

“Sixten get up it’s your turn.” Sixten doesn’t say a word as he gets up. He just watches Rudolf, who steps around him, switching places as it were. Sixten hesitantly begins rubbing his arms and face. “You look a little tense there, Sixten.” Rudolf says in Sixten’s ear, the smaller cat boy able to feel the pulsating of the reindeer’s member on his back. “Let me help you with that.” 

 

“...I always knew you were gay.” Sixten blurts out for the safety of his anal virginity.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I mean, it was kinda obvious from the start but, now, I mean it’s so clear.” 

 

“What the hell are you talking?”

 

“Hey, I don’t mind, just you know admit it to yourself.” 

 

“I’m not a homosexual, I’ve never been with- I’ve only been with y- ah...uhh. Well, what about you, you’ve been fuc-“ 

 

“Face it, Rudolf, you like dick.” Sixten states keeping the focus on Rudolf.

 

“I do not!”

 

“That’s a lie. How many times have you cum from me fucking you.” 

 

“....”

 

“A lot.” 

 

“You suck, this was a good thing till you made it super weird and uncomfortable.” 

 

“So, you did like it.” 

 

“Yes! No! Shut up!” Rudolf storms out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut upon his exit. Sixten exhales deeply.

 

“Whew, that was a close one. There’s no way I’m letting him put that thing in me. It would just split me in half.” Sixten talks to himself, resuming his cleaning. Once all is clean and presentable, his hair being the most difficult, Sixten leaves the bathroom. Sixten walks out with a towel around his waist. He sees Rudolf on the bed, on his back. Rudolf’s arousal is clearly visible so. Sixten takes a few steps towards him. 

 

“Hey, Rudolf.” Sixten says only somewhat nervously. 

 

“Beat it.”  

 

“Huh?”

 

“Leave kid.” 

 

“You sure? I mean I have the time if you want to go another round.” 

 

“Just leave.” 

 

“O-okay uh bye, Rudolf, don’t forget about making things up with your friends.” 

 

“...”

 

“It was nice meeting you.” 

 

“...”

 

“...” Sixten frowns and walks to the door, feeling like he may have truly upset the other male. “You know about the gay thing, I di-“

 

“Leave, Sixten.” 

 

“...” Sixten walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind himself. The black-haired cat boy gathers his clothes. The state of the living room is undeniable, large amounts of seed on the nook bench, the smell of sex is heavy in the air but the quietness is the most offensive thing for the cat boy. Sixten walks up the stairs, getting greeted by the night sky. Sixten has his hands in his black hoodie’s pockets, contemplating his actions on his way home.

 

He has hope that Rudolf would realize that he just said those words for the safety of his butthole and didn’t mean to put him through another ordeal. Sixten reaches his front door, he looks down and sees nothing but the door mat. He looks around and just sees a passing jogger. He unlocks the door and walks inside, closing it quietly behind himself. 

 

Sixten enters the living room and just starts to go up the stairs when the lights come. 

 

“That you Sixten?” Sixten’s dad asks from his armchair in the living room, facing towards a turned off TV.

 

“Uh yeah, dad, it’s me.” Sixten replies, staying in his spot on the stairs. 

 

“Thought you weren’t going to be back for at least another hour.” 

 

“It would’ve been longer, but I may have made a mistake in my panic.” 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

“I can’t repeat it, but I may have made this guy I was helping question his sexuality, unintentionally. Depending on how he thinks it could lead to more problems, which is the complete opposite situation that I wanted to happen.”

 

“Oh? Why were you panicking?”

 

“It’s- uhh, not really something I should be talking about, he told me that I can’t tell anyone about it.” 

 

“That’s a bit bizarre. Well, are you going to make it up to him? That would be the right thing to do, Sixten.” 

 

“Yes father, I mean if I’m given the chance to yeah, but he might not want to see me again.” 

 

“Well you have to at least try. Do your best son.” 

 

“I will. Thanks, dad. Good night.” 

 

“Good night.” Sixten nods and walks up the stairs. “Oh, Sixten.” 

 

“Yeah, dad?” 

 

“A letter came for you.” 

 

“Really?” Sixten asks being at the bottom of the stairs in record time. 

 

“Uh yeah it came in a few minutes ago, whoever wrote it was pretty insistent, nearly gave me a heart attack with all pounding on the door. Who’s it from? Do you know?” Sixten’s dad says holding out the letter from his arm chair.

 

“Uh, yeah, the guy I may have botched things up with.” Sixten says taking the letter eagerly and opening it. 

 

_Dear Sixten Trules Tubèn,_

_I cannot thank you enough. I knew you were the right person to be Rudolf’s therapist. Having someone to talk to about all his problems with, with someone, who could see it from a similar perspective has already been so beneficial. Of course, you can still choose to cease this activity without any form of penalty, though I do hope you consider continuing your treatment. Rudolf is getting back to the holly jolly reindeer he once was._

 

“What does it say?”  His dad asks concerned, looking over the side of his chair but Sixten continues reading before answering the question.

 

_Enclosed with the envelope is something for your troubles, I do not know how naughty he was but I hope this will prove to be sufficient._

                                                                    

Sixten pulls out the letter from the envelope and folds the letter. He opens the envelope and finds an even more beautiful sight than the green envelope itself. Sixten pulls out a nearly rowed set of bills. Sixten pulls one of them out and sees a one with three zeroes following it. 

 

“It’s says, there’s no hard feels at all and I’m going to be moving out soon.” Sixten says gleefully with a large smile, seeing many bills within the envelope. 

 

**The End**

 


End file.
